Crash Bandicoot vs Mega man
2D561A4D-EF89-44EF-B0F6-0696FAB4B0CC.png Intro These guys are two of the most popular characters in all of gaming , crash bandicoot the former mascot of Sony and megaman the mascot of Capcom , I’m rock and he’s metal it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle. Mega man Rock:Mega Man, or Rockman, came into existence due to the following timeline of events. In the fictional and futuristic year of the 200X master designer Dr. Thomas Light (Dr. Right in Japan) worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions. He called the robot project "Robot Master", because the resulting robot would be able to supervise the work of other, less intelligent machines. Before Dr. Light ever constructed what would eventually become Mega Man, he first designed the Robot Master known as "Proto Man" ("Blues" in Japan) which similar to his name was designed as a prototype of his future creations. However, before testing of his AI, or his complete system was finished, the robot escaped and was thought to have been destroyed. Because of the disappearance of Proto Man, Light decided to create another robot. Fearing that the disappearance of Proto Man was due to the fact that he didn't have a peer, he created two other robots at around the same time to work as a pair. These robots were called "Rock" (Mega in the Powered Up remake) and "Roll". Rock was created as Dr. Light's lab assistant. His purpose was a general-purpose tool user. Simply by studying how a tool was used, he could mimic its use using a Variable Tool System, thus making him the ideal lab assistant. His "sister" (though not actually a sister, but a robot partner), Roll, was designed for housekeeping. With the success of these two test-type robots, Light designed and built six production-type robots, mainly to be used in the construction and maintenance of public works. These robots were Cut Man, a timber felling robot; Guts Man, a construction and excavation robot; Ice Man, a robot designed for exploration in extreme freezing temperatures; Bomb Man, a land reclamation robot; Fire Man, designed for waste management; and Elec Man, designed to oversee and control atomic energy power plants. (Mega Man Powered Up introduced two more Robot Masters: Time Man and Oil Man.) Each of these robots had full use of the Robot Master's intelligence and reasoning potential. However, little did Dr. Light know that all of these robots including the missing Proto Man would later serve as the key to unlocking Rock's destiny. Metal: mega man has since been able to fight off dr willy , zero , bass , quick man and protoman Rock: he can move faster then speed of light , he is also a high-level planet buster Metal:he also has unlimited stamina , can throw metal blades , can stop time , can freeze his enimies , can use his leaf shield and has multiple powerful engery blasts, also he can summon a robotic dog to help him fly. Rock:Dr. Wily once claimed that Mega Man can't harm a human, prompting Mega Man to spare him. This is likely a reference to Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. However he's violated these rules many times before including in the very same scene where Wily attempted to protect himself by invoking said laws ,and there's the implication that Mega Man was on the verge of killing Wily. Hence it's most likely that he only loosely follows this rule out of choice and not by obligation. Metal: so yeah that’s it for megaman , i guess you can say he Is very metal! Rock: man we are on our 10th episode And you still can’t think of a good joke Metal: hey!!! I have good humor Rock: sure thing. 7DC4FC3B-6180-4470-9AEE-AE1B7E146B21.png|Mega man crash bandicoot pre-fight fight results Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Robots Category:Hero vs hero Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles